My Big Fat Green Hippo
by Kookiekook
Summary: When the Teen Titan's go to the zoo things go haywire! Short story, not too long.First fiction! Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titan's nor will I ever…..so please do not sue me! and this is my first fic. so don't throw things at me either….please

* * *

**My Big Fat Green Hippo**

Chapter1:

It had been as if all of the villains and wrong doers had left the city, the Titans couldn't even find a litter bug to keep them busy. Beats Boy seemed a little to confident in himself.

"Guess they're all to scared to face 'me' again. He says flexing his skinny arms. "But I don't blame them, I give mean whipping!"

Raven sat there rolling her eyes and listened to the childish remarks of her fellow titan, although Starfire gave a small giggle. They had been sitting in the common room while Robin and Cyborg battled each other on the game system. Starfire was the first to break the silence. "Friends, while the time of no villains is a upon us, maybe we should take a journey to the zoo of animals."

After agreeing to get some fresh air, the Titans were off to the local zoo. Starfire seemed in awe of the animals and made jokes that would only be funny if they knew Tammerainian, although Beast boy was not enjoying himself. Looking at all the poor animals stuffed in uncomfortable cages, he felt sorry for them, and a little guilty. Walking a bit sluggish behind the rest of the team he saw a poor lion cub howling in pain. He approached the barred door where the lion cub was looking at Beast Boy with wide eyes. BB stood back and morphed into a tiny mouse, he scurried under the metal door and to the lion cub's wounded paw. After he removed the thorn, he heard…

"Hello, young titans! I have returned from the vacation in my hat!"

It was a very annoying Mumbo. Raven seemed non-threatened by the magician's appearance. "I think your hats on a little too tight!" She says taking hold of Mumbo's hat and pulling it over his eyes, causing Mumbo to fire spells every which way. BB had just left the lion's cage when one of Mumbo's spells had hit him. He started to morph into animals uncontrollably until suddenly he abruptly stopped. He was big a fat hippo, and he couldn't change back!

Mumbo looked up to see if he had done any damage, but before he had a chance Raven was already chanting, and that was Mumbo's cue to leave. Later that same day, the team had noticed the changeling's absence at Titan's tower. They searched everywhere for him, but could not detect him. **"BEAST BOY!"** Starfire yelled hoping to lure her friend in. "Gaaaaah!" BB responded doing his best to talk to his teammates, but did not succeed in doing so. After about 2 hours of searching, the titan's went back to Titan's Tower, hoping to be successful tomorrow.

BB was franticly searching for a way to switch back to his human form. He bellowed in frustration. It wasn't until then that a zoo keeper had closed the zoon and ushered BB into a pen filled with other hippos. He watched the stars appear and he finally realized that he would be spending the night that he would have to endure the nightmare that is…the zoo! (bum bum buuuuuh!)

* * *

_A/N: First chapter is up, if reviews are good I'll post more chapters…once again this is my first fic... hoped you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Second chapter! Still not very long...not the longest story i'll admit it_**

* * *

**

**My Big Fat Green Hippo**

Chapter2:

It was a long night; Beast Boy did not get to sleep till 3 am. He dreamed of being back at Titan's tower gorging himself with tofu. He wished he'd never wake up, but the zoo keeper made sure that this fantasy was not fulfilled. "_Bang, Bong, Crash!_" Bells sounded, as it indicated that it was time to wake up and eat breakfast. BB's eye lids flew up like curtains. The keepers started flinging over their morning nutrition, over the fence landing in a giant bowl in the middle of the pen. Beast Boy approached the stringy slop with caution. It looked the grass, mud, anything else that he would not preferably eat. It smelled like Starfire's cooking. He thought to himself, "_How can they call this breakfast?_" He waddled away from the slop and relocated to the other side of the pen, afraid the radioactive ness of the 'food' would surely make him croak.

As the sun grew higher, gates to the zoo opened and people of all ages, kids, adults, seniors, flooded into park. Beast Boy watched all of the kids laughing, and the teenagers shrugging, and toddlers begging their parents for candy. He watched the 'I'm too cool to be here' kids throwing garbage into his pen.

He was drenched in beverages and coated in popcorn by the end of zoo hours. He tried to sink away in the back of the crowd of hippos trying to avoid an unexpected bath! One of the keepers jogged up to the pen and washed the hippos one by one. He smelled like rancid broccoli and weighed like 300 lbs. BB decided to call him…well let's just say he didn't call him a very nice word. He was the only one left, he tried to run as fast as he could but his hippo like form was of no help to his running. The keeper caught him and gave him a bath in a dirty pool full of dirty water with his dirty hands. He felt gritty and even more unclean then he had before .After a very unpleasant bathing he waddled out of the pool and into a dark corner. He lowered his head down and thought to himself, "_I hate it here! They give us food that was probably found rotting in a dumpster. Teens and brats always laughing at you, and stupid toddlers poking and pulling at you, man I am pretty sure one of them BIT me! And there is no privacy; I mean a fat guy just gave me a bath…"_ He shudders reflecting on his bath. He closes his eyes trying to get a good night's sleep, and if any of the other hippo's bothered to look over at him they would have seen a single tear rolled down and streak the face of an unhappy hippo.

The next morning the Titan's mourned the temporary loss of their fellow titan, but most particularly Starfire mourned the most. "Starfire don't worry, we **will** find him." Robin said trying to re-assure her. Cyborg's hands clicked on the computer keys while Raven meditated. He called everyone around the computer to share in progress, "I got a lock on his signal, he's somewhere down town." He says pointing to the red, glowing dot. Robin got on the T cycle and Cy in the car, and Star and Rae headed out, they all went to look for the changeling. After traveling through the streets they ended up at the city dump, where they kicked down the gates and searched through the massive piles of trash and junk. Raven called the others to where she had been searching, as they gathered she extended her hand and revealed Beast Boy's communicator. Starfire looked deeply disappointed and Robin sighed in defeat, "Let's go team we'll just have to look again tomorrow…

* * *

_A/N:_ _I know it's still not that long….it's not a terribly long story and I still hope you'll give me good reviews, on the story itself..thanks!_


End file.
